


Ничья земля

by Morriganmor



Series: Капитан Кроули [7]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriganmor/pseuds/Morriganmor
Summary: Нервы вдруг сдали, и он вскочил.— Да прекрати же, твою мать! — крикнул он срывающимся голосом в сторону вражеских позиций.
Series: Капитан Кроули [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520006
Kudos: 8





	Ничья земля

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Man's Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99476) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 

Раздались выстрелы, как обычно. Кроули заскрежетал зубами и оттащил умирающего мальчишку назад, изрыгая проклятия. Нервы вдруг сдали, и он вскочил.

— Да прекрати же, твою мать! — крикнул он срывающимся голосом в сторону вражеских позиций и с удовлетворением отметил, что снайпер внезапно умер.

Он с легкостью подхватил мальчишку на руки и бросился обратно к своим, исцеляя его на бегу.

— Простите, — прошептал мальчик.

— Все хорошо, ты не умираешь.

— Вы… светитесь, сэр.

— Я сказал, ты ни хрена не умираешь. Давай без этого.

Его люди втащили их обоих в траншею. Он не мог больше затягивать со своим заданием. Чтоб их, эти адские планы.

**Author's Note:**

> Ничья земля - условно нейтральная территория, разделяющая передовые. В мифологии Первой мировой ей уделяется особое внимание.


End file.
